What i've done
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Driving Miss Hazy". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, su OC Alexander y a aquellos en la parte del fandom que les desagrado "Driving Miss Hazy". Esto no tiene nada que ver con un songfic de Linkin Park. (Yo con los fics con puntos de vistas oscuros sobre capitulos, no soy tan bueno como Banghg o Slash Torrance, así que no me critiquen u.u)


**N/A: Este es fanfic va dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, aun que mas especificamente a aquellos en la parte del fandom que les desagrado "Driving Miss Hazy" debido a como se comporto Lori con los demas hermanos y que no penso en las consecuencias de sabotear la prueba de conducir de Leni (Aun que no me gusto como se comporto Leni, en este capitulo ya que siempre inventaba una excusa tras otra antes de conducir y que no entendia bien lo que significan las señales de transito). Asi que ¿por que este episodio no toma un punto de vista "mas oscuro" si ellos no hubiesen llegado a tiempo para salvarla y quizas moria?**

 **N/A 2: Espero que el haya pasado por mi UA de "Fandom Pains" llamado "Daikirai" porque la verdad cuando vi ese capitulo, tengo que admitirlo, Lucy fue muy egoista al hacerle eso a Leni y Lori (Uffff, al fin un capitulo en el que una de las hermanas no se pasan con Lincoln, pero si con otra).**

 **N/A 3: A proposito Montana, me das el permiso de usar a tus OCs Dimitri y Alexander en sus reacciones al capitulo de "Study Muffin". (Ahora que lo digo pienso hacer uno quizas en donde Chaz y Leni son novios pero cuando Leni se derritio por Hugh entonces tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias, y tambien uno con Rocky, Benny/Maggie (Luan), Skippy (Lana), Francisco (Lynn, pero no habra Lynncoln al final), y Sam (Luna).**

 **Solo espero que Alexander, OC de Montana, se lo tome bien (Este One-Shot va dedicado a el tambien jeje :3).**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House es propiedad de su respectiva cadena televisiva.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Yo con los fics que toman puntos de vistas oscuros, no soy tan bueno como Banghg, Slash Torrance o El Legendario (El cual se retiro hace un año u.u.)**

 **Disclaimer 3: Para los fans de Linkin Park esto no es un songfic de una cancion suya llamada "What i've done" es lo que Lori se dio cuenta de sus acciones que no penso en lo que ocurriria luego.**

 **"What i've done"**

Coma, esa palabra, quiere decir, cuando una persona a veces suele estar sumergida en un "sueño profundo" y no parece despertar. Hay quienes dicen que hasta ellos mismos intentan despertar pero por algun motivo aparente no pueden despertar. Algunas de las "consecuencias" es que si uno no suele despertar a tiempo, probablemente mueren estando en coma para toda la vida eterna.

Pues probablemente, esa era la situacion de Leni Loud, despues de un accidente automovilistico. ¿Accidente automovilistico? ¿Como paso?

Pues aqui la respuesta: Comenzo todo cuando Lori, por temor a que ya no le pidieran favores cuando Leni estaba por dar sus primeros pasos en conducir, decidio sabotear su examen, Pero ella, nunca supo en las consecuencias de si ella salia herida, ellos salieron a su busqueda para saber si habia aprobado el examen de conducir pero para su sorpresa no fue asi.

Habia unas ambulancias por doquier y unas patrullas de policias tambien, y cargaban a un cuerpo herido, ese cuerpo de la victima del accidente, fue una chica de 16 años de edad identificada como: Leni Loud.

En ese momento, Lori comenzo a sentir una especie de "Espasmo" en su cuerpo, como si Jeff The Killer estuviese a punto de apuñalarla por la espalda. Pero la verdad eso era la culpa. La culpa de haberse "aprovechado" de la ingenuidad de Leni para que todos siguiesen siendo sus "esclavos" como si fuese una esas putas paradas en las carreteras de Tejas que quieren parar un auto y que solo gustan de otro por dinero, y en este caso fue para que no aprobase su licencia de conducir.

Pero esa muy zorra no penso jamas en las consecuencias de su hermana menor, aquella que era como "su compañera de cuarto" a pesar de que ella jamas entendia nada a su alrededor y el mundo. ¿Por que ella habria de hacer algo asi? ¿Que por no ser tan inocente como Leni hizo que perdiera aquella atencion que recibio cuando tenia la edad del unico varon de la familia? ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿Queria su aborto o dada en adopcion desde que nacio?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza mientras esperaba los resultados que el doctor les diria acerca del estado de Leni junto con Lincoln y las hermanas.

-¿Y digame doctor como se encuentra?- pregunto Lori sin esperarse una tragedia, aunque eso ya iba a pasar.

(Title Theme (Tema del titulo), OST del videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time)

El doctor solto un suspiro de preocupacion.- Escuche señorita, no se como decirlo, pero su hermana se encuentra en un profundo estado de coma. Es cuando una persona intenta despertar de una clase de "sueño profundo" pero nadie puede escucharla. Lo digo porque el choque que le causo ese accidente le golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza, que creo que la puso en coma. Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto, talvez despierte dentro de unos dias semanas o meses, o probablemente muera estando en coma.- El doctor dio por terminar ese discurso acerca de las probabilidades de que Leni sobreviviese en ese momento Lincoln se levanto y eso le preocupo un poco a Lori.

-Lincoln...- intento ella hablarle a Lincoln pero el solo le abofeteo de una manera demasiado fuerte a Lori.

-¡No lo pudiste dejar como estaba ¿no?- le pregunto el albino super enojado.

\- Li-Li-Linc...- el albino la volvio a interrumpir.

-¿¡Por que no solo te callas?!

-Li-Li...-

-¡¿Sabes porque Leni esta aqui?! ¡Es por ti y nadie mas que ti! ¡No querias dejar que ella conduciera para que siguieramos siendo tus esclavos! ¡Si te importase, quizas Leni habria pasado! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenia que valerte un rabano lo que fuese a pasarle a ella y que valiese todo lo que te fuese a pasar! ¡Pues no es esto lo que querias! ¡Pues bien, lo lograste! ¡Ahora Leni nunca despertara! ¡Y lo mejor nunca mas necesitaremos tu ayuda! ¡Eres la peor!- en ese momento Lynn le pego en el estomago, similar a como a veces ella utiliza a Lincoln para practicar deportes.

-¡Si lo que el dijo! ¡¿Que es lo que esta mal contigo?! ¡¿Es que la odias?! ¡¿Es porque jamas entiende?! ¡Respondeme! Mejor no me respondas, no hay palabras para decir esto, estoy muy decepcionada, estamos decepcionadas, tenias que haber muerto desde que naciste o mejor abortado. Siempre fuiste una ramera manipuladora, no eres mas nuestra hermana!- En ese momento Lori comenzo a llorar a lo que solo recibio burlas por parte de Lynn y las demas. Incluso Lincoln.- Si, llora maldita mocosa, te lo mereces perra.

En ese momento todas se fueron dejando a Lori toda humillada.

¿En que vergas pasaba por su cabeza al hacer esto? Y ahora perdio la confianza en cualquiera. Lynn tenia razon, desde que nacio fue una perra egoista y manipuladora y debieron abortarla. Asi no tendria este problema.

-"¿Que he hecho? Leni, perdoname. Esto es por mi culpa y mi ambicion jamas debi aprovecharme de tu ingenuidad para que siguieran siendo mis esclavos, ¿en que chingados estaba pensando al hacer esto? Perdoname Leni, perdoname por el amor de dios, la verdad no me merezco el perdon y el respeto de nadie. Creo que Lynn estaba en locierto. Las vidas de todos estarian mejores sin mi."- se lamento ella pero esto ya no tenia una vuelta atras hacia el pasado.

FIN

 **Les puedo ser franco cuando escucho la primera parte de Title theme de Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, suena como la cancion Our first time de Bruno Mars (A muchos les recuerda su primera experiencia sexual con sus amores platonicos 7W7)**


End file.
